Terror of the Sea
by ChocolateAntelope
Summary: WW drabble. The warships were the terror of the sea. Sinking a little red sailboat would be no problem at all.


Summary: WW. The warships were the terror of the sea. Sinking a little red sailboat would be no problem at all.

The warships were and have always been the threat of the sea. Seahats could ram into you, cyclones could tear your sails to shreds, but nothing could cut through the water as fast as a gyorg, chase after a ship, knock its crew overboard, blow it to smithereens, steal the treasure, and glide away as the shell-shocked sailors clung pathetically to the remains of the ruin like the warships could.

On top of that, they had an innumerable quantity of bombs at their disposal, a cannon that could rotate and shoot its bombs so far they would hit the next island, an almost indestructible ship, and best of all, a motor. Going in any direction—even against the wind—they could hit top speed. It was no wonder why ships turned away in fear wherever the warships prowled the sea.

There were some times when an extremely unwary ship would actually try to fight back. Their efforts were always laughable. The offending ship would position itself far from the warships as though it would keep them safe and then launch the bombs. But the warships, small and agile, could effortlessly dodge the explosives. Then as they surrounded the ship, they would launch a barrage of bombs back at the ship. In the blink of an eye the ship was sunk.

The warships were the terror of the sea. No one dared to fight them. Until one day...

A tiny red sailboat, big enough for only one passenger, drifted close by to the island they were guarding. Upon closer view the passenger was a mere child, dressed in green. There was no weaponry aboard.

It was almost not worth their time to sink this boat. But they had their orders to not let anybody set foot on the island, and besides, on the kid's back was a nice looking sword that he probably didn't know how to use anyway.

The plan was easy. In this region of the sea there were trade winds, meaning the wind would blow a single direction. The sailboat would most certainly catch the wind and then get trapped in its current, unable to escape it. Meanwhile the warships, not impeded by wind at all, could rush behind the boat and launch their attack. The sailboat would not be able to turn around and fight back.

The plan was working. The boat was in the wind's current. The warships proceeded to get behind the boat.

But amazingly, the wind died down, the sails drooped windless, and the boy waved his arms as though conducting. The wind picked up. The boat turned around and surged through the water at top speed toward them.

The cannons were being frantically loaded. Never before had a ship approach them head on at top speed like this. They were actually drawing closer.

And then the warships realized their flaw: they could not aim directly in front of them. The cannons were designed to launch bombs a long distance, not hit something directly in front of them at point-blank.

But it was still all right. The sailboat had no cannons of its own. What could the kid do, hit the ship hulls with his puny sword?

They were wrong again. The sailboat retracted the sail, gently bumping into a warships, and replaced it with a cannon, firing at point-blank.

With a deafening _boom!_ they were hit once.

_Boom!_ The ship was smoking.

Without stop a third _boom! _sounded. For the first time since the Sea was created, a warship sank into the watery depths.

The other warships were firing wildly. But each bomb missed its mark, and as the red sailboat drew closer and put up its cannon, they knew they were done for.

Several _booms!_ later, Link stretched his arms, put up the sail, and arrived totally untouched at the island.

Author's Note: it's been a while since I've been in this fandom. Was something like this already written?

Anyway, this is, in my opinion, the best way to fight the warships. What do you think?

On a different note, my fic Monster Room is officially declared dead. It's likely that I'll never post another chapter on there again. (It's okay. It was a dumb fic anyway.)


End file.
